


Waiting

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose relents and goes off on a winter adventure with the Doctor, more waiting was not what she had in mind for a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble for [timepetalsprompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com)' weekly drabble theme, "Ice."

“The ice is spreading on the inside of the windows now.”

“We’ll be fine. Just have to wait it out til sunrise.”

Rose pressed her hand to the window and watched, mesmerized, as the water trickling from her palm print froze over in a minute. She tried again, but all traces of the warmth she left on the glass disappeared before her eyes. The sensation was all too familiar lately. She rubbed the cold off on her coat and wriggled her hands into the sleeves, hugging herself as the word “wait,” fell on her ears. When she decided to stop hiding away in her room she meant to use traveling as a distraction. She should have known it wouldn’t work out that way.

“Mickey had the right idea staying behind.” She turned around and leaned up against the window before recoiling against its cold on her back. “Can’t you just sonic the ice off the doors?” 

He fixed his mouth into his contemplative pout. “I could. Still got the ice bears though. We could contend with them. Rather like where my limbs are right now, though. I can’t easily grow any more, you know.” 

“So we just wait it out, hope we don’t turn into icicles?” 

He was leaned up against the wall, looking entirely too comfortable. “Could help you stay warm. I can regulate my body temperature. And I’ve got a better coat for the job anyway.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re shivering,” he argued, and extended his hand. “Come here.”

Damn him when he was right. She had two choices: freeze until the sun rose in a few hours or swallow her pride. She went for the latter, and joined him across the room against the wall. She was about to scoot up next to him when he pulled her into his arms, nestling her between his legs after leaning forward to shrug out of his coat. He draped it over her like a blanket and pulled her in tight. 

“Relax,” he murmured on a warm breath next to her ear. His hair tickled her neck and made her chest tremble, for once not from the cold.

Rose let her eyes fall shut and breathed properly, gulping down the icy air. The Doctor’s hands slowly shifted from his legs to her arms, and finally her stomach. The whistling wind faded to a whisper, and then to his measured breaths. With each breath his chest pushed at her back, and within minutes they fell into a rhythm, like flowers swaying in a warm breeze. He curled his neck around hers. When their pulse points met, warmth flooded to her cheeks, and she finally let herself fully relax, sinking into him and molding herself to his form. She only moved when he dared to drop a kiss to her neck, jumping slightly.

“I’m sorry, Rose,” he finally whispered, hugging her tight. She let her hands fall to her stomach, and threaded her fingers with his. “You won’t have to wait again.”

“Don’t mind the waiting,” Rose admitted, rolling over in his arms to her side. “Just don’t leave me behind, you pillock.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair and nodded. “I deserve that. But never again. Promise.”


End file.
